Fun in the Forest
by losingatlife
Summary: Just a silly little thing I came up with one night before I fell asleep. Two original characters as well as everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Robin Hood or any of the characters, cause if I did, I wouldn't be broke.

This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic, so don't be too mean...

Two figures were walking along a path through Sherwood Forest. Both were wearing simple garments, one was carrying a sword, the other twin daggers. The one carrying the sword was a taller, and looked as though he had more muscles, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other one was smaller, slimmer with slightly longer brown hair and blue eyes.

"How are we supposed to find a group of outlaws living in a forest?" The first one asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," the smaller one replied.

"Try looking up," a voice said from above us. The first drew his sword as the second drew twin daggers.

"That's not going to hurt us from this distance," a second voice said from behind us. They moved so our backs were together. The smaller one looked towards the second voice to see a man sitting in a tree, bow at the ready.

"We mean you no harm," the first said.

"We just might mean you harm, though," a third voice said.

"State your names," a fourth voice said, finishing the circle.

"Edward and Elijah of Dunham. Sons of Henry of Dunham," Edward said.

"You're lying. Henry of Dunham only had one son," the last voice said. The owner of the voice stepped out of the bushes about five feet to their right. He was wearing tan leather pants with a simple peasant top. He had a bow strung with an arrow, which was aimed at the smaller one's chest.

"True," the target said. "He had a son and a daughter."

"Yes," the bowman said.

"It is nice to see you again, Robin."

"Elizabeth?" He asked lowering the bow.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie?" Robin asked stepping closer.

"We did not know who you were," Edward explained.

"It is good to see you my old friends!" Robin exclaimed embracing the two of them. "Why are you here?"

"We're on the run," Edward said.

"Come, you shall explain over dinner," Robin said. "Let us head to camp."

They followed Robin and his men to a small clearing and sat down to some venison and vegetables.

"Now, tell us, why are you two on the run," Robin asked after introducing everyone.

"Elizabeth was to be married, to a man of the Sheriff's choosing," Edward began.

"I refused, but the Sheriff persisted," Elizabeth added.

"That is what the sheriff is good at," Allan said.

"Quite," Elizabeth agreed. "The wedding was to take place two days ago.

"Why did the Sheriff want you married to one of his men?" Will asked.

"Elizabeth is the Lady of Dunham. There is not many people in Dunham, but they have quite a lot of farms. If Elizabeth married one of the Sheriff's men, he would control the lands," Robin explained.

"But only after my death," Edward added.

"What else happened?" Djaq asked.

"Two days ago, the wedding was to take place," Elizabeth said. "I overheard the bridegroom discussing how he was to have one of his guards kill Edward."

"We went into the village and gave all the farmers gold and told them to leave," Edward said. "Dismissed the servants in the same manner and went to escape ourselves."

"But we were caught in the act," Elizabeth added. "In our escape, we wounded the man who was to be my husband as well of his three guards."

"He only had three guards?" John asked.

"How much trouble could a simple woman and her brother cause?" Elizabeth questioned, a small grin on her face.

"They obviously did not know what the two of you were capable of," Robin said, grinning as well.

"No, they did not," Edward said.

"So, now you are wanted for injuring one of the sheriff's men and three guards?" Much asked.

"As well as sending the farmers away," Elizabeth added. "I could not bear leaving them to the hands of the Sheriff."

"Could the Sheriff not find them?" Djaq asked.

"Most likely not. He would not remember their names or faces," Edward replied.

"That was very kind of you," Robin said.

"We learned how to be kind from the best," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, your father was indeed a kind man," Robin said, nodding slightly.

Soon it was time for everyone to rest, and Robin took the first watch of the night.

Elizabeth sat down next to Robin on the ground.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Just slightly," she replied pulling a dagger out of it's place at her belt. She took a sharpening stone out of her pouch and begin sharpening the blade.

"When did you begin wielding daggers?" Robin asked. "Last I remember you were quite fond of the bow."

"Daggers are more easily concealed," she replied. "And when you are a lady at balls, suitors do not wish to see your weapons."

"You? A lady at balls?" Robin laughed slightly.

"Yes. I had to go with my father before he died."

"Ah, trying to marry you off was he?"

"Slightly. Marriage was not something he was going to force on me."

"You always were quite headstrong."

"Quite." She smiled at him. "Your men seem very loyal to you."

"They are and they have proven it time and time again."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, you already know about Much. Will is the carpenter from Loxely's son. Him and his brother stole flour and were going to hang for it."

"And of course you couldn't stand for that."

"Could you?"

"No, I would have to save them as well."

"Much and I met Allan when we first arrived back from the Holy Lands. He had poached a deer and we frightened the guards off. Then he made the mistake of saying he was from Loxely and was going to hang with Will and the others."

"You do earn their loyalty."

"Yes."

"What of Djaq? How did you win her loyalty?"

"Her?" He sputtered.

"Do not tell me you do not know that she is a woman."

"Of course we know. How do you know?"

"It is obvious when a woman is pretending to be a man, especially to one another."

"That must be it. She was a slave. Brought to work in the mines. We freed her, in exchange for her help destroying the mine."

"You lead an exciting life."

"I wish sometimes I didn't. Sometimes I wish for the simple life. My home. My land. My people. A wife. Children."

"Yes. I understand how you feel."

"If I had not left on the Crusades I would be married to Marian. We would have children."

"Yes, but England would still be the same. You going to the Holy Land would not change England."

"Lady Elizabeth is right, Master," Much said sitting beside of us.

"Please Much, you do not have to call me Lady Elizabeth," she said.

"I have been telling him for a year not to call me master, he doesn't seem to listen."

"I have missed you these past years, Much," she said.

"Really? You have?" Much asked.

"Yes. I have."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still don't own Robin Hood.

Days passed and they all seemed to be getting along rather well, or at least Elizabeth thought so.

Her and Edward were walking back to the camp. They had just successfully lightened the load of a nobleman by taking some of his gold for him.

"You do not argue with Djaq being here," they heard Robin say from further up the path.

"But Djaq is different," Allan's voice replied.

"How is Djaq different from Ellie?" Robin demanded. The two of them snuck closer and watched through the bushes.

"Ellie? Are you now giving her a lover's nickname?" Allan questioned.

"No. She has been my friend since we were children. I have always called her Ellie. Now, you have yet to answer my question."

"Djaq is not some Lord's daughter who has spent her life waiting for a husband."

"Ellie has not spent her life waiting for a husband."

"All woman spend their life waiting for a husband." And with that Elizabeth threw one of her daggers with deadly accuracy. It stuck into the tree beside Allan's head.

"The next one will be in your eye," she said stepping into the clearing.

"Hello, Elllie," Robin said grinning at her.

"Here," she said tossing him the purse from the nobleman. Robin caught it easily and opened it.

"You got that alone?" Allan asked.

"Edward helped slightly," she replied as Edward stepped into the clearing also.

"Do not give me too much credit, sister dear," Edward said. "I mostly just collected what his lordship gave us while you were busy."

Elizabeth walked over and pulled her dagger out of the tree. "And if you have any complaints about me, see me," she said to Allan, using the dagger to point at him.

"It is not a complaint. I just don't think this is a life for a woman," he replied.

"At least not one who has been sitting around waiting for a husband," she said.

"I.. I just do not know how well you would be in a fight," Allan said, trying to come up with some reason that she shouldn't be there.

"Want to test your luck against her?" Edward asked.

"You would let your sister fight me?" Allan asked him.

"Yes. Though she does not need my permission." Edward grinned at him. "Though I would try to talk her out of it if I thought you were a match for her."

"Go ahead Allan," Robin said stepping back. "Prove to me that Ellie should not be here."

Allan pulled out his sword. "I will try to be easy on you," He said.

"Don't," she replied.

The sparring lasted maybe two minutes. At the end, Elizabeth was sitting on Allan's chest, her knees pressing his wrists into the ground, she had one dagger at his throat, the other at his groin.

"Allan," Robin said leaning down. "I believe you have just been bested."

"Yes, I agree," Allan said.

"Let him up, Ellie," Robin said standing up.

She stood up swiftly, slid the daggers back into her belt, and helped Allan up.

---------------------

Allan kicked the dirt as he walked to the stream. He had been waking around for awhile. Since his sparring with Elizabeth.

Beaten.

Beaten by some spoiled little rich girl.

Robin did seem to attract them. And what did Allan attract? Guards usually.

Allan had just turned onto the path leading to the stream when he heard splashing. He looked up to see Elizabeth bathing in the stream. He quickly ducked behind some bushes. He continued to watch her from his hiding place.

She finished bathing and began redressing.

_She is beautiful. _Allan thought. _Damn Robin. Women just flock to him._

Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. He jumped up and hoped it wasn't obvious he was spying on Elizabeth.

"Not brooding are we?" Robin asked.

"No, just out for a walk," Allan replied.

"Ah, okay." Robin continued walking to the stream. Allan watched as Robin walked up to Elizabeth, who was pulling on her boots. She smiled at him, a sweet little smile.

Allan turned quickly and walked away.

He walked further up the stream and stopped. He sat on the small bank and began tossing rocks into the water.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the person approach him.

"If you can skip a rock three times you are supposed to make a wish," Elizabeth said.

Allan jumped up. "What?" He questioned.

"Skipping stones," Elizabeth said. "If you get one to skip at least three times you get a wish."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The two of them started trying to skip stones down the stream.

"Five times!" Elizabeth exclaimed clapping her hands after Allan made a stone skip. "What's your wish?"

Allan just stared at her. From her soft leather boots, that she sleeps in, just like the rest of them. The breeches that are tucked into the tops of the boots. The shirt, that is loose on her small frame, she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her belt, with her daggers, is hung loosely at her hips, over the shirt. Finally he looked at her face. A face that any many would fall in love with. The dark blue eyes, the lips, that have just the right amount of fullness. Her hair covers her ears, and almost reaches her eyes.

"So what did you wish for? Gold and jewels?" She asked grinning at him.

"This," he replied simply before leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Sorry," he said pulling away.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For kissing you. I know you would prefer Robin."

"Robin?"

"I see how you look at him. The secret smiles you give him."

"Robin is like a brother to me. I look at him the same way I look at Edward."

"But you wouldn't want me to kiss you. I'm a thief."

"Aren't we all thieves now?"

"Yes. But.." She cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"Do you ever stop talking?" She asked, before kissing him.


End file.
